


EC|诱捕美腰先生

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik has Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, PTSD万, Poor Erik, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, What Have I Done, this is total garbage but i'm goona post it anyway, 但我还是要发, 心理教授查, 这篇写得真的很糟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 艾瑞克患PTSD和重度失眠，查尔斯是心理学教授；互相救赎，HE，中篇
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“有空，我有空。”查尔斯·泽维尔教授靠在热狗摊旁边，一手捏着涂满高热量酱汁的热狗，一手拿着电话，声音明显心不在焉。他穿了一件浅紫色的圆领套头毛衣，套着深色短夹克，塞满食物的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，一双眼尾微微下垂的蓝眼睛起劲儿地盯着街对面的修车铺。

辣。真的很辣。

“那太好了，教授。”电话对面是年轻的心理咨询师汉克，“希望您能给我一些专业性的指导……”

“失眠，噩梦，PTS……呃……D。”他盯着修车铺，小声地吸了口气。噢。泽维尔教授想道。上帝保佑那屁股。

在那儿，一个上班族打扮的高个儿男人正蹲在一辆英菲尼迪旁边，袖子挽到胳膊肘，使劲弓着腰，轻薄的白色衬衫紧紧贴着他的后脊，衬出堪称完美的背部线条。他转头跟修车的小伙子说了什么，然后伸手指着车底盘，为了指得更清楚一些，他努力往下趴着，深色的西装裤立刻忠实地勾勒出他挺翘的臀线。

带劲儿。查尔斯悄悄地想。这想法让他觉得面颊有点发烫，为了掩饰羞耻心，泽维尔教授努力咬了一口热狗，尽量专心地听汉克在电话旁边絮絮叨叨。

“对，不过PTSD和神经衰弱只是我的初步诊断。”汉克在说，“我先把病历……”

“唔，没问题。”查尔斯强迫自己把眼睛从那完美的臀部上移开。站在街边偶尔关注一下富有魅力的男士也没什么的。他安慰自己。人之常情。况且他每天都工作努力，纯良有礼貌，不是泡在图书馆，就是待在教室，连午饭都只能在街边潦草几下解决。偶尔想点NFSW的东西也无可厚非……

“那我今天下午两点在诊室等你，教授。”

“好。”查尔斯说，他急匆匆地把手机拿下来，瞥了一眼备忘录，“可以，汉克，我有空。”

“一杯咖啡。”这是电话外的声音。

有人凑到热狗摊前，动作很急，倾着身子，几乎撞上了一边发愣的查尔斯。他身上带着一股烟草、薄荷和须后水味。查尔斯下意识抬起头，猛然间觉得自己被无形的子弹击中了脑袋，整个人差点朝后闪倒：他三秒前还在yy的那位辣男仿佛瞬移般出现在离他只有大约一英寸的地方。

“好了，汉克。”查尔斯听见自己结结巴巴地对着手机说，“那就这样吧。我先挂……”

他剩下的话噎在了嗓子里。因为那位先生优雅宛如大理石穹顶的金棕眉弓微微挑起来，转了转冷峻的、玻璃珠似的灰绿色眼珠，瞄准查尔斯的脸，然后就一眨不眨地盯住了他。这对视从持续时间和专注程度上来看基本可以称作是吓人。查尔斯瞪大眼睛，想着对方可能会说点什么，可他只是专心地、平静地、严肃地、不眨眼地、持续地盯着他。这种状况可能持续了至少有十五秒。在这十五秒的时间里，查尔斯确认了两件事情：一，辣男不仅身材辣，脸也颇俊美；二，这真的很诡异，完全像恐怖犯罪片的开头。

“呃…嗨？”最后，查尔斯咽了口唾沫，试探着开口，“先生？”

“嗨。”他的长相冷峻而富有侵略性，可是声音却意外的轻。他看见查尔斯疑问地盯着他，就微微启了启嘴唇。但最后也没有发出一点声音，对视就被打断了。

“咖啡！”热狗摊的拉丁裔小哥敲敲餐台。

“啊，谢谢。”他从钱夹里拿出几枚硬币，另一只手接过咖啡，几乎是迫不及待地抿了一口，被烫得呲了呲牙。他好像终于回过神儿来了，看看手表，又抬头看了一眼查尔斯，“我得走了。抱歉！” 

查尔斯·泽维尔教授举着手里的半个热狗，目瞪口呆地看着他毫不犹豫地转过身，几乎是一溜小跑地朝地铁站的方向冲过去，一瞬间就融进了人群里。

抱歉？这时候他才发觉自己的心跳得很快，简直像刚跑完了三英里。查尔斯无意识地捏爆了自己的热狗，一些蛋黄酱挤了出来。太无礼了。这算什么世道？你可以一言不发地盯着一个陌生人看十五秒，然后不解释一声转头就跑？何况，更何况——

嘿，至少留个电话号码吧？？

*

半个小时后，查尔斯出现在了汉克的心理咨询室。他绘声绘色地把刚刚的经历告诉了来探望汉克的瑞雯。

“所以他只是看了你一会儿，你已经开始遐想第三次约会要穿什么了。”

“什——瑞雯！”

“拜托，查尔斯，”瑞雯翻了个白眼，“‘噢瑞雯，他的眼睛有点蓝，又有点绿，还有点灰！’”她惟妙惟肖地模仿着查尔斯的口音，把旁边的汉克逗笑了。

“他不是‘只看了我一会儿’”。查尔斯说，“那是一种…是一种……”

“Eye fucking?”

“瑞雯！”

“所以你们在街上眼交了十五秒，有什么大不了。”瑞雯甜甜一笑，“可怜的查尔斯，我该早点就开始给你介绍男友的。”

查尔斯毫不留情地把瑞雯从诊室里赶了出去。

接下来的时间，他专心地听着汉克分析病历。汉克把自己的诊室布置得很温馨——专业，但是温馨。木制地板，老式的壁橱，雪白的百叶窗，阳光从缝隙里投射进来，和角落里昏暗温暖的灯光相融合。他们俩分别坐在一把转椅上，两人都拿着笔记本和笔。

“如果我们排除脑部疾病的可能性……”汉克说。

脑部疾病……脑部疾病。啊，癫痫。癫痫会让人发怔。查尔斯想道，察觉出自己在走神，但他不打算走回来。也许那个对视不是眼交，而只是一次短暂的癫痫发作。可是什么样的癫痫发作能让他觉出那种不同寻常的颤栗呢？……自作多情的颤栗，显然。查尔斯郁闷地意识到。他的年纪已经足够大，早就不该相信那套一见钟情的鬼话。

咚咚。

是敲门声。

“请进。”汉克说。查尔斯抬起头，有那么半秒钟的时间，他以为自己还处在昏昏沉沉的午后梦境里。

 **是他** ！他拼命咬了下唇才阻止自己这样叫出来。

那个热狗摊和他相遇的男人这次没穿白衬衫配外套。他单穿了一件收身黑色高领毛衣，所以查尔斯能发现他挺直宽阔的肩膀和纤窄的腰部形成的对比让人窒息，昏暗的阳光使他轮廓深邃优雅的脸有一半都埋在了阴影里。他和汉克问了好，然后随手把门关上，向前走了几步，才发现诊室里还有另一个人。他愣住了。

“这是，”汉克急忙转了转身，“别担心，艾瑞克，这是查尔斯·泽维尔教授，我请他来一起帮助你。如果你对此感到不舒服，或者不安全，我会立刻请他出去，只由我们两个人来完成这次治疗。”

病人的薄唇微微启开，好像想要说点什么。百叶窗格漏出的一小长条阳光正好照在他眼睛上，那卷翘的姜色睫毛在下眼睑投出两道优美的弧线。查尔斯几乎没察觉到自己悄悄屏住了呼吸。

“我……”他说，“抱歉。”

下一秒钟，他就飞快地把门重新扭开。汉克和查尔斯愣了几秒钟，等汉克回过神来大喊着兰谢尔先生追出门去的时候，查尔斯颇为确定对方已经跑出去了至少三个街区。

“天呐，是我太唐突了。”几分钟后，汉克气喘呼呼地回到诊室，“抱歉，教授，他可能觉得不安全，我不应该这么冒昧就请你……”

“这种事时有发生，”查尔斯干巴巴道，他已经站了起来，往门外瞟着。老天。他想。该死，“没事的。”

***

呼吸，呼吸。

现在是凌晨3:40。艾瑞克·兰谢尔努力向上挺着身子，手指扯住床单，痉挛扭曲如脱水的人鱼，整个房间里只有他沉重急促的喘息声。一分钟以后，他的神志慢慢回来了。他觉出自己全身都已经被汗水浸湿，两眼视线模糊，心脏砰砰狂跳着，好像垂死的鸟儿在疯狂地撞击肋骨。

没事了，艾瑞克。他听见自己脑海里有个声音这样说，没事了，是梦而已。

他一点点地放松下来，最后重新瘫软在床上，吞咽着空气，眨着眼睛，直到瞳孔适应了面前的黑暗，能看清楚卧房里家具的轮廓。窗户开着，所以窗帘在飘动。又过了几分钟，艾瑞克才觉出有温热的液体滑过他的面颊，他的睫毛湿漉漉的，黏在眼睑上，他在梦里哭了。

别。艾瑞克把冰凉的手指按在眼睛上，不要回忆梦境。他已经完全坐了起来，明媚的夜光透过窗帘照亮了半张床铺。他擦去眼泪。

这次睡了多久？三个小时，也许。他静静地坐着，直到自己不再出冷汗，呼吸也完全恢复了正常。加上下午的，也许够用了。他紧张地计算着自己的睡眠时间，察觉到自己的心脏又砰砰狂跳起来，急忙强迫自己不再想这件事。

也许再吃一片药。他想。今天是倒霉的一天，值得再吃一片药。

艾瑞克今天真的很倒霉。他的车在早上上班的路上坏了，所以他迟到了。当他打发自己的助理去帮他修车时，得知助理今早在浴室里摔断了腿，请了病假。于是艾瑞克朝把报表做错的新助理怒吼一通，中午自己狂奔到最近的一家修车铺，把车扔进去，然后去热狗摊买了一杯咖啡，遇到了一位神貌都很像天使的男人。他傻乎乎地盯着对方足有几个世纪那么久，把天使吓得热狗都拿不住了——

他觉得自己在黑暗中微微笑了起来。彻骨的疲惫和噩梦带来的恐惧渐渐褪去，艾瑞克把脸埋在手里，轻轻呼了一口气。噢，他真的很好看。棕色鬈发，小个子，唇瓣和面颊的质地都让人想起花瓣，双眼碧蓝又好像夏日长空。他完全看呆了。以至于有几秒钟的时间甚至动都不敢动，只能直勾勾地盯着对方。等他回过神来的时候，才意识到了自己有多么失礼。他赶回公司，做了几个决策，安慰了泪眼汪汪的新助理，然后去赴下午两点钟心理咨询的约。

他的新医生叫汉克，一个戴着黑框眼镜、腼腆羞涩的年轻人。他试着让艾瑞克回忆自己的童年经历，但这只让他夜里的噩梦来得更凶。这回，当他踏进诊室，看见那眼熟的蓝眼睛男人——

他又一次失礼地跑了。艾瑞克一生中干过的蠢事并不很多，因此他断定这一件就能被回味至少几年。他呆呆瞪着飘动的窗帘。十几秒的对视可以成就一个crush吗？希望有人能就这件事给出一个公式来。他无论如何都不希望自己的crush对象拿着自己的病历在心理咨询师里见到他。在认熟他的脸之前就知道他会整夜难以入睡，会在深夜尖叫着、哭泣着醒来。所以艾瑞克只好转身走了。这是最好的选择。从咨询室逃回来的路上，艾瑞克一直有点庆幸自己没在热狗摊开口跟他搭讪，不然一切只会更尴尬。但现在，独自一人坐在床上，他的想法有点轻微的变化。

后悔的情绪慢慢转换成自责，最后变成一种疼痛。所有激烈的情绪到最后都只会变成疼痛。艾瑞克无意识地揪着床单。在对视的时候，他确实觉出一种颤栗，一种好的颤栗……灵魂在躯壳里微微发抖，撞击着骨骼和肌肉的那种颤栗。因为对方也在回望他——如果不是一种可悲的错觉的话。那双甜蜜的蓝眼睛……

他永远地错过了。

艾瑞克闭上眼睛。几秒钟后，他又睁开了眼睛。他打开咖啡机，抄起电脑，坐到卧室的电脑桌前。“可悲的工作狂”这几个大字在他脑海里旋转。他并不打算继续睡觉，因为成功的几率太小。艾瑞克盯着屏幕，揉揉眼睛。他的头有点晕，眼睛有点酸，心脏砰砰乱跳，但这些症状在一杯咖啡下去之后都会消失的。他需要再检查一遍那些报表，敲定几张合同，这样明天上班的时候，也许他可以稍微眯一会儿……

新邮件。

艾瑞克瞥了一眼表。4:00。谁会在4:00给人发邮件？

这是工作邮箱，一所学校的工作邮箱。艾瑞克的食指悬在鼠标板上，他回忆了大概十几秒钟，这可能要怪罪给睡眠不足。莫奈的油画，木制地板，心理咨询诊室，戴着黑框眼镜的年轻医生，“这是查尔斯·泽维尔教授……”他说。

鼠标慢慢滑到发件人那一栏，艾瑞克的眼睛追着它，把那些字母拼了出来。

查尔斯·泽维尔。


	2. Chapter 2

艾瑞克·兰谢尔走进会议室。

他穿着面料昂贵的浅蓝色衬衫，金棕的短发向后拢着，露出额头。首席执行官的新助理艾玛悄悄瞥着自己的上司。他帅得很显眼，是那种典雅深刻的俊美，浑身带着一种仿佛一切尽在掌握的气势。这副派头在谈判桌上对待男人和女人都很奏效。

其实谈判已经接近尾声。他们的竞争方基本输了个彻底，短暂的中场休息之后，艾瑞克·兰谢尔过来打扫战场，收取胜利的果实。

“怎么样？”他讲话时带着一点懒洋洋的欧洲口音，显得既有趣又危险，“就按我们的共识来吧？”

“其实我们还有一点异议。”对面的律师说。接着他开始长篇大论、曲折迂回地提出一个颇过分的请求。艾玛看见艾瑞克在三分钟后不耐烦地晃了晃头，他看了一眼艾玛，艾玛急忙把刚刚拿来的咖啡递给他。他像喝烈酒似的一口灌下去了半杯。

“行还是不行，说吧。”艾瑞克说，口气好像是对这件事完全失去了兴趣，又带着点恰到好处的愠怒。艾玛发现对面的律师、谈判员和代表都瑟缩了一下，“这只是个要求，你们完全可以拒绝。”

他们当然不敢拒绝。于是气氛完全变化了。艾瑞克立刻浅浅地拥抱了对方的代表，带着愉快的微笑。这个混蛋恶霸真帅。艾玛想。他的眼睛放出迷人的光彩。屋里的人全都松了一口气。

“太好了。”艾瑞克说，“值得庆祝的一天。”

他喝下了后半杯咖啡。此时艾瑞克的正觉得有把刀从他左右半脑之间缓缓地割过去，但他依旧保持着好看的笑容。他的咖啡喝得太多了。谈判桌上剑拔弩张的气氛让他觉得精神紧张，耍无赖的对方让他冒火。他昨晚只睡了三个小时。一点轻微的声音就能让他烦躁得要命，可是他很好地保持住了。不要轻易动怒，不要谈论自己。这是他在商场上学到的东西。

一切都很好。他告诉自己。没事的。他攥紧空空的马克杯。

对面代表的腰上别了一把枪。

这个信息缓缓地、一点点地传递到了艾瑞克的大脑里。他一瞬间就咬紧了牙齿。

一把枪。子弹。血。他是谈判员的保镖，带枪很正常。枪。血。子弹。艾瑞克，艾瑞克，没事的。一把枪，很正常，一把枪，不要因为这个就让自己失去控制，你曾经犯过这样的错误。

他在四个小时内猛灌了六杯咖啡，所以控制自己的神志实在是难上加难。艾瑞克下意识地后退着，他必须离开这儿。

带枪的男人站起来了，他想和艾瑞克握手。对双方来说，这都是个糟糕的决定。

很多事情在三秒钟内同时发生了。艾瑞克把手里的马克杯砸到玻璃桌上，同时大步后退，飞溅的碎片让他鲜血直流，他听见一种虚弱、恐惧、令人心碎的叫嚷，随后发现那种尖叫是自己发出来的。恐惧和困惑让他下意识觉得愤怒。可怜的代表被马克杯剩余的残骸砸中了脑袋。艾玛挤开一堆目瞪口呆的男人，一把拽住艾瑞克；艾瑞克此时几乎一碰就倒，这解救了那位代表。

艾玛觉出他浑身都在哆嗦，几秒后她发现他流泪了，又过了几秒钟，他彻底瘫软下来，失去了意识。

“上帝，扶着他！”艾玛把艾瑞克推给旁边的人，“不，不用叫救护车！让他先躺在沙发上！”

说完，她飞奔出去，回到自己的办公桌前，对着黄色的便签纸打通了艾瑞克心理咨询师的电话。

***

查尔斯很困。

因为昨晚上半夜三点钟他爬起来研究起那份汉克给他发来的病历，并且从上面轻易地找到了艾瑞克·兰谢尔——那位热狗推车辣男——的邮箱。电壁炉坏了，所以他那晚上又冷又寂寞，神志很不清醒地当即给艾瑞克发了邮件。今天一早他又看了好几遍自己到底发了什么，生怕自己一时激动发过去了什么刺激的东西，最后大松一口气——原来只是他的名片和一些心理咨询相关的建议，最后言辞陈恳但克制地请求对方回来接受治疗。

当然，他没有收到回复。可能对方把这个当垃圾广告邮件了吧。查尔斯抑郁地想。

“汉克？”他接起电话。

“怎么了？”汉克立刻听到了他声音里的沮丧。

“哦，没什么，没什么……”查尔斯叹着气，“我看完了你发给我的病历。不过我想他不会回来了。”

“谁？”汉克听起来心烦意乱，“哦哦，兰谢尔。不，教授，我打电话就是为了他。”

“怎么？”查尔斯腾地坐直身体。（他认出我啦？思念我啦？要我的电话啦？）

“他刚刚经历了一场严重的发作，他的助理把他送过来了。”汉克说，“前所未有的……他在公司里直接失控，用瓷杯把一个竞争对手弄得脑袋开花。”

“什么？”查尔斯听见自己的声音滑稽地抬高了，他尽力控制着它重新平静下来，“那他怎么样？”

“没有意识。我…我需要你的帮助，教授。对不起，我知道不能总寻求您的帮助，这很不成熟，但我很怕他会恶化——”

“不，没事的，”查尔斯开始穿外套，“我这就来。”

查尔斯用了五秒钟的时间就冲下了楼梯，撞飞了几个学生，成功到达停车场，启动了他的小沃尔沃。瑞雯经常说他总有一种救世主情结。可能她是对的。在短短十五分钟的车程里，查尔斯一边急得耳朵冒烟，一边设想了无数种拯救艾瑞克·兰谢尔的办法。这也是他为什么可以是有名望的心理学教授，却没有选择做一名心理医生——他的共情心太强了。有时候那种同情的情绪会和怜爱相融，从而完全淹没他自我的意识。可眼下，查尔斯实在顾不上那么多。当有人需要帮助时，查尔斯·泽维尔的第一反应总是帮助。

他走进旋转的大门里，发现汉克正站在紧急医务室的磨砂玻璃旁边，和一位相当美丽的金发女士交谈。他看见了查尔斯，急忙挥了挥手。

“这是兰谢尔先生的助理。”他匆匆忙忙地说。查尔斯对助理报以和平的微笑。

“兰谢尔在里面，”汉克继续说，“他醒过来一次，情绪很不稳定，所以我给他吃了药。”

“别担心。”查尔斯拍拍他的肩膀。他看出这位年轻的医师紧张得不行，“吃了药？没事。这种情况下，吃药是正确的选择。”

“您可以先进去看看他。”汉克说，“佛斯特小姐正在和我描述当时的情况。”

汉克说的药有很强的镇定功能，因此查尔斯想当然地认为艾瑞克·兰谢尔正在里面昏睡。于是他毫无防备地走进了急诊室，一双睁得大大的绿眼睛立刻盯住了他。

艾瑞克正坐在舒服的软椅子上，嘴唇微微张开，仰着头凝视进来的教授。他身上有不少惨烈的血迹，衬衫凌乱不堪，崩开了两颗扣子。可是他的表情很愉快，慢慢地眨着眼睛，查尔斯立刻明白他正处于服用镇静剂后特有的那种温柔和善却神志不清，颇像醉酒的状态里。这情景很有几分滑稽。

“嗨，”查尔斯不由自主地咧嘴笑了，语气像在和四岁的小朋友讲话，“嗨，艾瑞克。你好吗？”

“嗨……”艾瑞克软软地答道。

他微微仰着脑袋，露出线条迷人的脖颈，毛茸茸的头发有点凌乱，神态很像一只大猫。

“你觉得怎么样？”查尔斯检查了他的体温，又在他身上寻找血迹的来源，最后发现他的手掌被草草地用白色绷带包扎了一下，绷带上还染着不少鲜血，“疼吗？”

艾瑞克摇摇头。查尔斯的手正放在他的额头上试体温，结果他慢慢地、十分信赖地动了动脑袋，让那只手贴近他的头发。查尔斯下意识地揉了揉他的头发，低头看见艾瑞克脸上露出一个心满意足的笑容。

“查理……”

艾瑞克笑得情真意切，至少露出了二十颗牙。查尔斯吓了一跳，但没有移开放在他脑袋上的手。他为什么像条鲨鱼？

“你怎么知道我叫查理？”

“查理……查尔斯……查尔斯·泽维尔……”

查尔斯立刻满脸涨得通红。他不得不捂住自己的脸，觉得耳朵尖都热得发烫。他记得！他记得他发了邮件！

“天使……”

“什么？”查尔斯已经完全控制不住自己脸上的微笑了。

“你是……”艾瑞克突然放低声音，像说悄悄话那样挨在查尔斯耳朵旁边，“天使……”

男人喷出的气流带着一点烟草和咖啡混合的味道，还有淡淡的柠檬薄荷香。查尔斯低下头，扶住他的肩膀，另一只手自然地搂住了他的腰。上帝啊。他的腰是那么纤窄有力……他还说他是天使……

冷静点。查尔斯深吸了几口气，在脑海里用瑞雯的声音教育自己，查尔斯，他只是磕了药在说梦话而已。你不能——

查尔斯觉得肩膀上一沉，原来是艾瑞克把下巴搁在了他肩上。

“头疼……查理……”

“没事的，”查尔斯说，他甚至没发现自己正有条不紊地撸着人家的头发，“没事，因为你吃了药，一会就好了。现在你应该睡一觉。”

艾瑞克皱着眉，仔细思考了一会儿，然后又笑了。

“你好香…查尔斯…”

“好了，好了，坐直了。”查尔斯使劲全身力气让自己冷静了下来，把他扶好，“等你清醒了以后会为此后悔的。”

艾瑞克乖乖地依回了靠背上，用完全信赖的眼神盯着查尔斯，如同一只待领养的小狗。事情就是这么奇妙。——对于查尔斯来说，一双需要帮助、完全信赖的眼睛拥有致命的吸引力。十五分钟之前，他还拼命想要说服自己那在热狗摊的十几秒对视什么也不算，他应该完全专业、不夹带私心地治疗艾瑞克·兰谢尔。可是这一秒钟，他就把一切都抛在脑后了。

等汉克和那位金发助理进来的时候，艾瑞克已经被安抚得重新昏昏欲睡。

“现在没什么好做的，只能等他先恢复一阵子。”汉克说，“他咖啡因超标，血糖过低，严重睡眠不足。——老实说，情况很糟。他有在和谁同居吗？妻子？女朋友？”

“没有。”助理说。

“唔，他现在的情况不适合独处……”

“我也许可以陪他？”助理的脸有点红，“我是说，把他送回家之后。”

在事后的很多年里，查尔斯·泽维尔都想不通到底是什么驱使着他说出了下面那句话。他至今也没想明白。可能是那个长达十五秒的对视实在太不寻常，可能是艾瑞克服用镇静剂后温和的模样让他心软，可能是那鲨鱼般的笑容使人印象深刻，可能是查尔斯自己泛滥成灾的同情心作祟，也可能是他的头发真的很好摸，眼睛真的很俊美，腰真的很……总之，查尔斯清了清嗓子，顶住助理和汉克诧异的眼神，说：

“我陪他回去住几天吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**如果我吻他一下，他会醒来吗？**

查尔斯·泽维尔教授抱着双臂坐在一个总共只见过三面的男人床前，严肃地想道。他皱着眉，眼角微微下垂的眼睛在灯光下呈现出纯正的蓝色，蓬松的棕色鬈发拢在耳后，此时整张脸上都显出一种克制的忧虑。

我不能吻他。这样等他药劲儿过了，就根本没法解释了。他寻思着，一边凑近了一点。可是他为什么还没醒呢？我要不要戳戳他？他睡得那么沉，真让人担心。经过几分钟激烈的内心斗争，查尔斯最后伸出手来，轻轻摸了摸对方的脸。

沉睡的艾瑞克·兰谢尔一动也不动。他骨骼的形状好优雅，眼皮的弧度也很美，薄薄的嘴唇颜色很淡，几乎只是一条线。

从回到公寓开始，他已经这样睡了五个小时了。这期间，查尔斯那自我感动的救世主情结之火渐渐熄灭，理智逐渐占了上风。——他认清了事实：在病人家里陪人家住几天显然是不切实际的，而且还很诡异。一会儿他很可能被醒来的艾瑞克直接判定为私闯民宅的变态。那应该怎么办？他最后决定在艾瑞克·兰谢尔醒来之后以心理健康检查的名义短暂地停留一会儿，测试他的精神和身体状况，看着他吃进去一点东西，然后就离开这里。

这个计划很不错。

艾瑞克的眼皮动了动。

他没有醒。他在做梦。眼珠转来转去，睫毛在昏暗灯光下投出的两弧阴影随之颤抖。

查尔斯不由自主地盯着他。几分钟后，艾瑞克有了一点肢体上的动作。他的手臂从被子里滑落出来。多奇怪，他的面容如此冷峻严肃，却有一双修长秀美的手，手指纤细匀称，在睡梦中微微颤抖。

他在做噩梦。呼吸渐渐变得紧促。

受莫名其妙的下意识驱使，查尔斯握住了他的手。

艾瑞克的头晃了一下，查尔斯觉出自己的手被紧紧地反握住了，力气如此之大，甚至让他觉得疼痛，但他没有挣脱。他倾下身子，犹豫了一下，用另一只手轻轻摸着他的头发。他们靠得很近，查尔斯又闻到了那股皮革与烟草混合的气味，可他没有走神，他只是耐心地、善意地一下下轻轻安抚他，试图帮助他挨过这次噩梦。

“不……”艾瑞克迷迷糊糊地说。

他毫无预兆地突然挺了挺身体，牢牢抓住了查尔斯，剪得短短的指甲掐进查尔斯的皮肤里。他的眼皮微微掀开了，但是只露出一条眼白和一点绿色的虹膜。他没有醒来，也没有睡去。

“查理？”他迷迷糊糊地说。

“是我，艾瑞克。”查尔斯知道镇静剂正在发挥最后一点功效，他还没忘记和自己在急诊室的相遇，“我在。”

“查理，”他在梦里哀求，“让他们停下……”

“他们已经停下了，艾瑞克。这只是梦。”

他嘶哑的声音抬高了。

他不要命似的抓着查尔斯，查尔斯痛得龇牙咧嘴，尽可能温柔地把他按在床上。

“艾瑞克……”

“不！不……”他的声音变轻了，但身体颤抖得更厉害，“不……”

然后他突然安静下来，半睁开灰绿色的眼睛，微微喘着气，泪水像澄澈的小玻璃珠一样滑过他泛红的下眼睑，洇湿了睫毛。他渐渐松开了紧捏着查尔斯的手，躺回床上，更多的泪水从他漂亮的眼睛里涌出。

他醒了。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔反应了半分钟的时间，才从恐怖昏暗的梦境跌落进疼痛绝望的现实。他在家。他的右手剧痛无比，头也好不到哪去。正像所有悲惨的疯子一样，他又在梦里哭了。记忆像玻璃碎碴一样断断续续地刺进他的大脑里，根本连不成完整的线。

他皱着眉头呻吟一声，转了转酸涩的眼珠，然后愣住了。

**天使正盯着我看。**

天使，正，一脸关切地，盯着我看。 **——而且我还死死捏着人家的手腕。**

艾瑞克猛地把查尔斯的手松开，好像那手烫人似的。他撑起上半身，觉得眼睛后面有什么东西危险地咔哒响了一声，好像洋娃娃脑袋里的磁铁块，让他又疼又晕。

“泽…泽维尔教授？”

在带点橘调的卧室灯光里，泽维尔的双眼蓝得像海，红润的嘴唇与娇嫩的花瓣是如此相似，简直好像一说话就会破碎。

“你醒了。”查尔斯·泽维尔朝他露出微笑，“兰谢尔先生。”

“抱歉，”艾瑞克启开嘴唇，听见自己的声音喑哑又低沉，他慌乱地把自己脸上的泪水抹掉，“抱歉，我抓疼你了吗？——”

“没有。”教授说，“你觉得怎么样？头疼吗？手呢？”

“我没事。”艾瑞克撒谎道。

你为什么在这儿？在这儿干什么？他想问，但是没开口。

他不眨眼地盯着查尔斯，后者的棕色鬈发在光下闪烁着不真实的光晕，仿佛一切只是另一层梦境。他很久没有拥有过的美梦。他怕自己一发问，一切就会立刻消失。

“你的助理把你送到了心理咨询医院。”查尔斯好像读懂了他的心，愉快地解释道，“我们觉得你的状况有点令人担心，在镇定剂的作用消退之后，需要有人对你的身心状况进行检查。还要看着你吃点东西。——所以我过来了。”

查尔斯看着艾瑞克渐渐完全清醒过来。他睁得大大的灰绿色眼睛闪过一点疑虑和戒备，不过很快又消失了。信赖的眼神总使他心软。

他朝艾瑞克伸出一只手，觉得他明显地瑟缩了一下。他没说话。几秒钟后，艾瑞克慢慢放松下来。于是他把手贴在了他的额头上，试了试体温，又摸了几下他的头发。艾瑞克没有反抗。他真像一只猫。查尔斯想。

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“你可以告诉我，艾瑞克。”

“不，不疼。”他飞快地说。

查尔斯知道这是谎话，但他没有再问。

“你有点发烧，”查尔斯说，“躺在这不要动，我去给你弄点吃的。”

艾瑞克看着他春日湖面一般的蓝眼睛，乖乖地点了点头。

*

“你说什么？”

艾瑞克的声音很平静，甚至有点沙哑，但任何人都能听出他正处于狂怒的边缘。首席执行官的新助理艾玛握着手机，痛苦地捂住眼睛。

她吸了口气，说，“决策团的意见是，要你先好好休息一阵子。至少要放十天的假。”

“他们想把我支走？”艾瑞克发出一声只有某些猛兽才能发出来的低吼，“我跟你说了，我没事！”

“不是支走，是你目前的状况不适合继续这样高强度的工作。”艾玛说，“毕竟——”

“我没事！”艾瑞克嚷了起来，“你现在在公司吗？”

“我在……”

“你在那等着！”艾瑞克对着手机咆哮道。他冲到大门口，迎面撞见了查尔斯·泽维尔。

查尔斯挽起了袖子，像个外科医生一样举着双手。他个头那么小，却居然把走廊几乎堵了个严实。

“你要去哪，兰谢尔先生？”他挑起眉毛。

艾瑞克噎了一下。他还穿着昏倒时的那件衬衫，此时光着脚，在肩上披了一件皮夹克，头发乱糟糟地垂在额前。

“等一下。”他把电话按住，抬头看着查尔斯，“我去一趟公司。”

“我正在做饭呢。”查尔斯说。他晃了晃手，艾瑞克看见他手指上沾着一些干酪碎片和酱汁。

“我去一趟就回来。”

查尔斯盯着他。

“不，你不能去。”

艾瑞克被那命令式的语气吓了一跳，但没有生气。

“你不明白，我必须去。我得向他们证明我没事，不然这会影响我的事业。”

“你没事吗？”

“我没事。”艾瑞克有点不悦。但是面对着查尔斯的蓝眼睛，他没有表现出来。

查尔斯抬眼看着他，继续把眉毛挑高。

“我没事。”艾瑞克重复道，他侧过身子，“现在，麻烦借过一下——”

他的脑袋一阵剧痛，本来就模糊的视线里闪过一片不祥的黑影。有那么几秒钟，艾瑞克以为自己又要晕过去了，他微微张着嘴，疼得没法发出声音。

可他没有摔到地上。因为查尔斯反应极快地猛地向前一步，抓住了他下坠的身体，一手托着他的腰，一手扶着他的肩膀，负担了他大部分的体重。

“没事吗？”查尔斯愤愤地说，“你还在烧。你需要吃点东西，不应该出门。”

他仿佛根本没发现他们现在的姿势有多暧昧。艾瑞克觉得眼前闪过一片片黑影，同时觉出查尔斯·泽维尔教授正圈着他的肩膀，让他慢慢坐到了不知道从哪里搬出来的一把椅子上。他闻见对方身上有一股介于柠檬和糖果之间的奇异甜香，一只清凉的手正碰着他的脸，那手上有食物的味道。

你不能去公司了。艾瑞克听见自己脑子里有个冰冷的声音这样说。你是个完全的、可悲的废物。别费力气了，艾瑞克。你毫无用处。

“……不，”艾瑞克眼前的黑影渐渐散去，他稍微挣脱开一点，“不用。谢谢你。”

“待在这儿。”查尔斯说。

“不，我没事。”

“我觉得你有。”

“我没有——上帝！”艾瑞克坐直了身子，他的呼吸有点紧促，一种难以抑制的恼怒让他几乎嚷了起来，“我没事！！”

他吼完就后悔了。查尔斯·泽维尔是如此完美无害。任何朝他大吼大叫的人都应该下地狱去。他哽咽了一下。他知道查尔斯马上就会被他逼走的，就像所有曾对他表示过善意的人一样被他粗暴蛮横的态度逼走。他会把他这个自负的混蛋，愚蠢的恶霸扔下，转身摔门而去。他觉出有一小股血流变得又凉又酸涩，倒流进心脏里。他的眼眶泛红，耳边嗡嗡作响。他的呼吸越来越急，

但是查尔斯没有走，相反地，他把手放在了艾瑞克的后颈处。

这举动是如此出人意料，又如此美妙。艾瑞克颤抖了一下。那只手慢慢往上，按揉着他的皮肤，摩挲着他后脑勺的头发。他的触碰很坚定，不假思索，没有一点恐惧或责备，几乎就像情人的吻。他那眼尾下垂的海蓝色眼睛美丽宁静，纤细的睫毛在眼角描画出优美的线条，目光柔软又稳定。

“嘘，艾瑞克，”他说，“深呼吸……”

他的声音如同晚风吹拂松林。

艾瑞克痉挛着深深吸气。酸涩的血液变暖了。太阳穴的剧痛渐渐消失。他不眨眼地、贪婪地盯着查尔斯。他的面容让他想起一切美好的东西。和恐惧、黑暗、死亡不相干的东西。

“对不起……”他嘶哑地说。

“没关系，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，“没关系。”

他把手拿下来，艾瑞克立刻感到一种接近疼痛的空虚感。他头很晕，合了合眼睛，又睁开。他把查尔斯的手腕捉住了。

“别走。”他低低地说。

“是你要出门去公司，艾瑞克。”查尔斯笑了，“我没要走。”

他太虚弱、太恐惧、太自私了。他所有的自恃、傲慢和抗拒都被轻松地击垮。这个穿西装马甲，卷头发，蓝眼睛，手上粘着干酪碎片的小教授是所有黑暗里唯一一道有效的光。他不能失去这种光明。他放弃了所有抵抗。

“留下。”他闭上眼睛。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯俯下身子，“我在这儿呢。”

“不，留下。”艾瑞克用自己的面颊去贴他的手，他垂着眼，声音发抖，“我需要……”

查尔斯认真地凝视着他。他的指尖划过他的太阳穴。

“还疼吗，艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克把头抬起来了。他的绿眼睛睁得大大的。这个沉默的对视是如此之长，长到查尔斯觉得自己的灵魂都开始灼烧起来，长到他们都以为彼此不会再说一句话，长到一切旁的、符合逻辑、拥有理智的情绪都消失了。最后艾瑞克张了张嘴。

在查尔斯的目光中，生平第一次，艾瑞克·兰谢尔觉得自己被允许变得脆弱。

“很疼……”他几乎在耳语，身子微微打颤，“查尔斯……一直很疼……”

“哦，我的朋友。我亲爱的朋友。”查尔斯看着他，觉得心脏一阵战栗，他不由自主地和艾瑞克贴得很近很近，最后俯身抱住了他，“别怕……我会一直在这里。”


	4. Chapter 4

这一切是怎么发生的？

通常来说，这种事都难以解释。

吃过饭后，查尔斯成功地说服了艾瑞克回床上躺着。他换上了一件灰绿色的V领T恤，把眼睛衬得很明亮，他点了一支烟，此时有点笨拙地把它夹在没有受伤的左手指间。每吸一口，他的眼睛都好像更沉静一点，白色的烟雾从他的唇边弥散开。他的睫毛浓密挺翘，看起来像黑蝴蝶坚硬的小翅膀。

查尔斯觉得自己可以出发离开了。他站起来，拉上了窗帘，把灯光调暗，在做这些事情的时候，艾瑞克的目光一直追着他，眼睛在昏暗处也亮晶晶的，像晚上哄不睡的小孩子。查尔斯最后只好停下手上的动作，温和地笑了笑。

“你不想睡。”

艾瑞克眨了一下眼睛。

“你在害怕吗，艾瑞克？”

他又吸了一口烟，烟从他的鼻端和唇瓣间涌出。过了一会儿，他把眼睛闭上。

“我在害怕，教授。”他说，“每次闭上眼睛，我都在害怕。”

“唔。”查尔斯坐到他身边，“今晚好点吗？你知道我会一直待在这儿，直到你睡着为止。”

艾瑞克的绿眼睛重新追到了他脸上。他在犹豫。

“你会吗？”

“你不相信我吗，我的朋友？”查尔斯贴近了一点，“我向你发誓，我会保证你的安全。这里只有我，不会有别人进来。”

艾瑞克薄薄的嘴唇弯了弯。这是他醒来以后第一次露出笑容。

“噢，教授，不必麻烦。”他把烟在烟灰缸旁轻轻敲了一下，“我知道我这只是病态的臆想罢了。根本没有危险，危险只存在于我的脑子里。”

“不，不用这样想。”查尔斯睁大眼睛，“我真的会一直待在这儿，你可以放心地去睡，艾瑞克。”

他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，直对着窗边的台灯，显出一种水晶似的质感，粉色的眼眶被平直的深色睫毛遮住。这是一双完全善意的眼睛，里面流露出接近爱意的共情。他太纯净、太美好了。所有的痛苦都能得到他的怜悯，即使是恶魔在哭泣，他也会跟着落泪。

“我第一次看见你时，”艾瑞克平静地说，“以为你是天使。”

他以为查尔斯会对这种恭维见怪不怪，无动于衷，可是查尔斯的耳朵尖居然腾地红了。他垂下眼睛。艾瑞克不眨眼地看着他。

“我以为你癫痫发作了。”

艾瑞克咧嘴一笑。

“因为我一直盯着你看？”他吸了一口烟，笑着坐直了一点。

“对。结果第二次见面，你掉头就跑。”

“因为你在心理咨询室。”艾瑞克说，“我不想让天使见到我那副样子，他会被吓得离开的……看来当时跑掉没什么用，是不是？”

“但我没离开。”查尔斯说。

“对…你没离开。”

他的声音变得很低很低，查尔斯不得不努力倾过身子去听。他们离得好近，可以数清彼此眼睛里的光点。他的眉骨好优雅。查尔斯想。突然，他觉出自己的上臂被抓住了，下一秒钟，他就被猛地扯了一下，整个人撞进了艾瑞克怀里。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔薄薄的嘴唇尝起来有股淡淡的烟草苦味。他的吻技娴熟完美，轻轻咬着查尔斯的上唇，辗转深入，等舌头舔舐过牙齿时，查尔斯已经觉得自己全身都微微颤抖了起来。哦，完蛋了。他想。完蛋了。

“艾瑞克，”他下意识地挣扎着，“不…艾瑞克！”

他力气真的很大，侵略性很强，仿佛无可阻挡、不会停止。结果，在查尔斯说出“不”字的一瞬间，艾瑞克就把他放开了，还往后退了退。查尔斯楞了一下，被自己真切的失落吓了一跳。

“对不起，”艾瑞克喘着气说，他眨着眼睛，查尔斯有那么一瞬间以为他又要哭了，“上帝，查尔斯，对不起。对不起。我没能…我没能控制住自己。我永远控制不住自己，我什么都做不好。查尔斯——”

后面的话他没能说出来，因为查尔斯自己贴上来，完成了这个吻。艾瑞克惊讶地瞪大眼睛，好像要提问题。

“嘘。”查尔斯打断了他。他们的嘴唇堪堪碰在一起。

永远不要和你的病人上床。不要把怜悯和爱情混为一谈。这是查尔斯反复教给他的研究生们的话。除非…除非你的病人真的很辣，很可爱，意外的温柔，管你叫“天使”，而且名字是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

这完全是不理智的屁话，但是查尔斯此刻唯一能确定的事情就是自己并不需要理智。他揽过艾瑞克的腰。艾瑞克起先还带着受宠若惊的震惊表情，不确定地看着他。但当查尔斯对着他咬了咬嘴唇之后，他立刻坐了起来，把查尔斯紧紧地拥在怀里，好像下一秒他们就要融为一体。他们的皮肤、衣服互相摩挲着，查尔斯能感觉到艾瑞克腰腹部肌肉的每一下收缩。他硬了，比他想象得要快很多。

艾瑞克就这样拥着他，把他扔到了床上。“扔”这个动词不甚准确，因为他的动作温柔到仿佛查尔斯是玻璃制成的一样。他温和地、几近虔诚地吻着查尔斯，下巴、脖颈、锁骨、胸口，查尔斯觉出他的睫毛拂在自己的皮肤上。他尽可能快递脱去了自己的上衣——艾瑞克的嘴唇离开他的身体哪怕一秒钟，他都觉得无法忍受。

他的眼睛从未这么蓝过，嘴唇从未这么红过。艾瑞克把他的右腿往外推了一下，自己趴在了他两腿之前，他们的上半身紧紧贴在一起。当艾瑞克脱掉自己的T恤时，查尔斯露出一个相当赞叹的心满意足的微笑。他的肌肉清晰、分明，但又奇迹般地纤细精致。

“啊，美腰先生。”他笑道。艾瑞克愣了。查尔斯含住了他试图触碰自己面颊的食指和中指。上面还残留着一点鲜血的味道。他舔舐着他的指尖，觉出艾瑞克在无法自持地颤栗，这让他无比兴奋，他咬了一下他的手指。艾瑞克的喘息中带了一点不能控制的呻吟，他用两臂撑在身侧，整个人扑到了他上面，这样不会压到查尔斯。他吻着查尔斯的胸口，一只手在他的臀部抚摸。查尔斯松开了他的手，他听见自己发出一声急促的喘息。

艾瑞克向前撞击了一下。查尔斯能感受到他腰背肌肉的起伏。他的身体线条如此流畅、坚强又温柔，宛如像古希腊的大理石雕像。他有两个腰窝。艾瑞克的腰又往前挺了一下，试探性的。

查尔斯微微蜷起双腿，侧过脸，安慰地吻着艾瑞克的面颊。艾瑞克粗重地喘息着，他发出一声呻吟。

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克……”他的蓝眼睛几乎滴出水来，嘴唇凑在艾瑞克耳边，手插进了他短短的姜色头发里，“艾瑞克……”

下一秒，查尔斯就叫了出来。死死抓住了艾瑞克的上臂。他进去了。太深了。查尔斯听见自己发出了几个支离破碎的、表示抗拒的音节。但艾瑞克没有停下来，他温柔地、缓慢地动作，呼出的气息还带着一点烟草香，查尔斯仰起脖颈，不受控制地轻轻颤栗，在疼痛中他睁大双眼，他只看见艾瑞克的眼睛。他灰绿色的虹膜，优雅深刻的眼皮褶皱，他上翘的睫毛。他死死盯着他，仿佛下一秒钟他们就会永远分开。他抓住艾瑞克短短的头发。

抽插的频率开始加快，查尔斯全身紧绷起来，艾瑞克低头吻着他的脖颈。他腰部的动作流畅有力，查尔斯急促的呼吸回荡在他耳边，仿佛空气已经很稀薄。他呻吟着，胸口起伏着，身体完全按照爱欲的本能运作。时间消失了。空气的流动、光的变幻都失去了意义。唯一拥有意义的是那富有韵律、充满力量、坚定又温柔的动作。触碰得好深好深。他们完全合为一体。当查尔斯因为疼痛不安地吸气时，艾瑞克会低头亲吻他的发旋。他把他整个抱在怀里，不急不慢、有条不紊地挺送着腰肢。艾瑞克是位节奏大师。查尔斯想。该死。他真该去组个乐队。这不是性爱。这是一首巅峰的快感之交响曲。

查尔斯的躯干柔软又坚韧。简直像青少年的身体，还在发育，带着一点孩子味，又有青年的气质。艾瑞克颤栗着不停吻他，在自己的锁骨处感受到了回吻。他不相信。他不相信如此甜蜜的东西居然和自己有关。查尔斯和他痛苦阴暗的生命太格格不入了，突兀得就像闯进黑白默片里的大片彩虹，让人下意识地质疑其真实性。

艾瑞克的泪水滑过泛红的眼眶。查尔斯微微扬起下巴，去吻他的眼睛。什么样的男人会在将近高潮时认真地流泪呢？他的眼里没有悲伤。这是平静的泪水。一种强烈到难以驾驭的怜爱之情冲击了查尔斯的整颗心脏，他紧紧搂住他，叫他的名字。

下一轮抽插开始了。更猛烈，更凶悍，更不顾一切。简直像孩子的性爱，二十岁的性爱，激情如同火焰般焚烧，但是更加娴熟，娴熟而完美。每次冲撞都到达顶点。查尔斯不再需要配合他的动作，他听见艾瑞克在自己耳边急促深沉地喘息，也听见自己发出的支离破碎的呻吟。他筋疲力尽，但又绝不希望一切就此结束。他的呻吟变成尖叫，艾瑞克准确地、毫不留情地、一下下地挺送腰肢。查尔斯觉得空气太过稀薄了。他在艾瑞克的腰上留下了抓痕。不知过了多久，直到时间无法衡量时间的时候，他们的嘴唇又触到了一起。 **这次的吻像世界末日的吻。像战士出征前的吻。像死刑犯的吻。** 然后是最后的颤栗。

“哦上帝。”查尔斯急促地喘息着。他完全失去了力气，被温柔地搂在了怀里。他们还连接着。艾瑞克把他的惊叹看作是一种奖赏，轻笑着亲吻他的脖颈。查尔斯也笑了。他伸手环住艾瑞克的脖子，又一次吻他。入睡的时候，他们依旧紧拥在一起。

*

-R：所以，你现在在那位“有一副颠倒众生的美腰”的先生家里？

查尔斯·泽维尔嘬起嘴唇。现在是周六早上八点半，他柔软的棕色鬈发乱七八糟地向四处支棱着，单穿了一件软软的芋色圆领毛线衣，坐在桌前给瑞雯发短信。

-C：从某种程度上来说，是的。

瑞雯发来几个感叹号。

-R：哦上帝啊，查尔斯。所以你去安抚病人，然后把自己安抚到人家家里去了。

-R：请告诉我你没和他上床。

-R：查尔斯？？

查尔斯没回，他想掩饰一下脸上的笑容，但是没有成功。三分钟后，瑞雯发来大约五十个红色叹号，然后打来了电话。

“冷静点，瑞雯。”查尔斯笑着接了起来。

“你把他睡了！！”

“好了，小点声，他还睡着呢。”

“我记得汉克告诉我他一直失眠。”

“嗯，喏，”查尔斯做了个鬼脸，“我可能把他治好了。”

他没说谎。艾瑞克昨晚睡得很好，烧也早在傍晚就时候退去了。

“你在笑着讲话。”瑞雯尖锐地指出，“你这次是认真的。”

“不好说……”

查尔斯低头盯着自己的手指。其实很好说。他是认真的。虽然有不少这样的机会，但他可从来没和哪个只认识了两天的人一起睡过觉。

他听见门口传来了一点动静，立刻借机挂断了瑞雯的电话。艾瑞克从门口走了进来。他还穿着昨晚的T恤，看起来刚洗漱完。他的脸色不错。但是当查尔斯向他微笑时，他回报的笑容并不那么热心。

“睡得怎么样？”

“很好，教授。”艾瑞克说。他走到房间的衣橱旁边，把T恤脱了下来，挑出一件衬衫。查尔斯发誓这并不是自己的错觉——他在躲他的目光。

“一切都好吗，艾瑞克？”

“哦，很好。”他说，一边背对着他系扣子。

艾瑞克没有什么过多的表情，这使得他的面容显得线条严峻，长而平直的眉毛压低时有种不悦的阴郁。查尔斯不知所措地看着他。他们终于对视了几秒，艾瑞克看见他的蓝眼睛，神情有点松动。

“你吃早饭了吗？”他的声音温柔起来。

“吃过了。我在厨房给你留了一点。”查尔斯说。其实他精心烤了温热的、小鸽子一样圆滚滚的小面包，还给他热了牛奶，煎了蛋。但现在他想尽可能也表现得冷淡一点。

“谢谢。”艾瑞克说，他没有系衬衫最顶上的两颗扣子，再次说话的时候也不看查尔斯，“我一会儿要去见艾玛和决策团，可能没法陪你了。”

“今天？你感觉没事了吗？”

“我很好。而且也不去工作，只是商讨一些事情。”

他看起来确实很好。查尔斯找不出理由来提反对意见。

“所以，我想……你也许可以回家去，会比在这儿呆着更舒服点。”艾瑞克继续说。

查尔斯反应了一会儿，然后意识到艾瑞克是在并不那么委婉地赶他走。他是如此震惊，以至于有那么一会儿完全说不出话来。羞耻，然后是愤怒，主要是愤怒自己的天真。

“这是什么意思？”他说，蓝眼睛抬起来盯着他。

艾瑞克支支吾吾地说了句什么，查尔斯没能听清。他在试图扮演那种对一夜情习以为常的男人，那种第二天早上能把别人赶走而毫不羞愧的家伙，但是他的眼睛出卖了他。他的灰绿色眼睛在阳光下像水洗过一样，他甚至不敢直视查尔斯的脸。

“如果你想的话，我这就离开。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克回过头来。他已经打扮好了，在衬衫外面套了一件考究的灰外套，上面有隐秘细致的格纹。

查尔斯站起来，用手指理顺了一下头发，走出房间到门厅找自己挂起来的外衣。艾瑞克走到门口，靠在那里，用目光追着查尔斯，好像要用眼睛给他画一幅像。他没有说话。查尔斯穿好衣服，回到卧室拿了自己的包，看着落地窗外的景色，等着。

他还是没有说话。

有些男人可能会认命地直接一走了之。有些男人可能走之前会给那个不负责任的负心汉来一拳。但是查尔斯可没那么好打发。他叹了口气，转过身来，直勾勾地盯着艾瑞克。

“所以昨晚上什么也不算。”他用的是陈述句，“你只是心情不好，需要找人睡觉。”

“别这么想我，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说话了，声音很软。

“我不会这么想你。”查尔斯说，“我知道你内心在和什么东西做着斗争，我只是没料到你这样不勇敢。”

他走到了门口，艾瑞克皱着眉望着他。

“外面很冷。”他说，不知道从哪里找出一条灰围巾。

查尔斯没拒绝。艾瑞克走到门厅给他围好，围得很严实，几乎把查尔斯下半张脸都遮住了，那双纯净的蓝眼睛往上望着他。

“我知道你不是这样的人，艾瑞克。”查尔斯闷闷地说，“所以我等你想明白。”

艾瑞克的手指在查尔斯的围巾上流连，但还是没有开口。查尔斯等着他说“留下”。他又等了半分钟，然后他知道他不会说了。

“我会给你打电话。”艾瑞克说。

“哦，我的朋友。”查尔斯笑了，“别做这种承诺。这句话听起来就像在让我快滚。”

“我不……”

他踮了一下脚，飞快地在艾瑞克的嘴唇上留下一个鸟啄似的吻，打断了这句话。艾瑞克爱死他这种打断别人讲话的习惯了。他托住他的下巴，想把这个吻延长，但是查尔斯躲了过去。

“勇敢点，艾瑞克。”他说，“别一直太害怕。——恐惧会让你错过很多美好的东西。”


	5. Chapter 5

查尔斯·泽维尔穿着温柔的驼色毛衣，围着灰围巾，蓝眼睛在霓虹光下显出一种玻璃珠的质感。他端端正正地坐在吧台前，盯着自己的手指。戴着亮耳钉的黑发酒保推给他一冲龙舌兰，小小的玻璃制烈酒杯滑过桌面，轻轻撞在查尔斯手上，像那些西部电影里的特写镜头。

“算我请的。”他坏笑了一下。

“谢谢。”查尔斯甚至没抬眼睛。他一口干掉了那一盎司烈酒，觉得自己的口腔立刻烧了起来。

“我叫阿扎泽尔（Azarael）。”酒保说。

“阿扎泽尔，堕天使……”查尔斯同情地咕哝一声，“什么人会给孩子起这名字？”

阿扎泽尔咧嘴一乐。他穿着黑色衬衫，胸前开了两扣，身材健壮，笑起来时露出两颗尖尖的、犬科动物似的虎牙，“你一个人来的？”

查尔斯点点头。他有点醉了。

"没在等人?“

"没有。你在等人吗？"

"唔。”阿扎泽尔耸耸肩，“我在等一个朋友。通常他每周六晚上都会来喝两杯，可他上周没来。”

“这些朋友，”查尔斯打了个小小的嗝，“他们总是不辞而别……

“是。我希望艾瑞克今天会来。”

查尔斯皱着眉，艰难地让自己的眼睛对焦。

“你的朋友也叫艾瑞克？”

酒保笑了笑，又给查尔斯斟了一杯酒。他把手肘撑在吧台上，上下打量着查尔斯，目光在他的蓝眼睛和红嘴唇附近流连。

"艾瑞克，老伙计。我们认识很多年了。"

“我的朋友也叫艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，“他一个星期都没给我打电话。”

“那他真是不知好歹。”阿扎泽尔说，“看看你，谁会不想要你的电话呢？”

“我们睡了一觉。然后我再也没见过他。”

“听上去可真是个混蛋。”

“不，不，”查尔斯捂住滚烫的眼睛，“他只是生病了，有情感问题。艾瑞克不是混蛋。他…他很好。”

"不值得为他那么难过，亲爱的。叫艾瑞克的一般都是冰冷的混球。"

查尔斯郁郁地盯着酒杯。霓虹在玻璃上反射出漂亮的光。他知道自己会感到沮丧，但是没想到会这么沮丧。艾瑞克有这样的魔力，一种他之前以为只存在于书，诗，少女的梦中的魔力。哦，艾瑞克，几乎像上瘾的药物。迷恋和爱怜轻易就冲破了查尔斯一切理智的防线，让他的心脏仿佛涂满黄油，双眼在虚空中看到幻影，而大脑只剩下了一种功能——思念。

查尔斯知道自己醉了。当酒保凑过来的时候，他并没反抗。

阿扎泽尔大胆地用两根手指抬起了查尔斯的下颌。教授下意识微微启开了花瓣似的嘴唇，露出洁白贝壳般的牙齿。他那末尾微微下坠的蓝眼睛是如此茫然、纯善。

他吻了上去。

这个吻没有持续多久。在查尔斯开始用舌头之前，阿扎泽尔就觉得一股近乎野蛮的力道尽数砸在了他左脸上，他毫无防备，整个人倒退几步，眼前发黑，牙齿把嘴唇磕破了一个口子。他摸着自己的颧骨，反应过来自己被打了一拳。阿扎泽尔狂怒地咆哮一声，反扑了上去，结果看见一张熟悉的脸。他愣了一下。

“艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔穿着考究的长大衣，头发一丝不苟地向后拢着，脸上像平时一样没有表情，胸口微微起伏，看起来像是刚从外面进来的。他的嘴巴抿得是如此之紧，以至于几乎看不见那薄薄的嘴唇。他紧紧攥着拳，指关节上还有血，绿眼睛在压低的长眉下放着骇人的光。

阿扎泽尔伸手擦去自己嘴角的血。不知道是该笑还是该生气。

“你有什么毛病，老兄？”

艾瑞克看看已经醉得趴在吧台上的查尔斯，又看看阿扎泽尔。他往前走了一步，双颊两侧那雕塑似的凹陷显得更深了，紧握双拳，看样好像还想再来几下。

“他是我的男朋友。”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

阿扎泽尔瞪着他，好像在考虑这个误会值不值得他扑上去打一架。最后他耸了耸肩。

“哦，好吧，原来你就是那个‘艾瑞克’。这是个误会。”

“离他远点。”

阿扎泽尔比艾瑞克的个头还要高一点，身体比他更健壮，酒量也更大，做酒保的经历让他有丰富的斗殴经验——不过此时对着那双绿眼睛，阿扎泽尔还是决定往后退一步。

“我知道了。”他举起双手，“听着，这是我的错。今天的马提尼我请你，好吗？”

“不，今天不用了。”

艾瑞克的表情依旧没有什么起伏，不过薄唇没再抿得那么紧。阿扎泽尔悻悻地笑了笑。

"你下手太狠了，艾瑞克。"他摸着自己的脸。

艾瑞克没有笑。

查尔斯听见动静，已经爬了起来，一脸茫然，半张脸都埋在围巾里，慢慢眨着眼睛。接着他看见了艾瑞克。

有那么几秒钟，艾瑞克担心他已经把自己给忘了。但是查尔斯几乎是立刻就露出阳光蜂蜜般的笑容。这微笑如此美妙，以至于让人感到怜爱的疼痛。

“艾瑞克。”他呆呆道，“我在做梦吗？”

“没有。”艾瑞克嘶哑地说，“你喝得太多了。我来送你回家，好吗？”

查尔斯不犹豫地主动地扑到了他怀里，深深吸着气，在他身上嗅来嗅去。就像某种对人极度信赖的小动物。艾瑞克的耳朵立刻红了。他觉出查尔斯的手移到了自己腰上。

“走吧。”

*

查尔斯好像根本不会走路，或者根本不想走路，脑袋沉甸甸地坠在艾瑞克肩膀上，呼吸中带着酒香。于是艾瑞克低下头，把他的一只胳膊搭到自己脖子后面，一手从后面扶住他的腰，承担了他大部分重量。

他们走过吧台，穿过舞池，霓虹的灯光映在漆黑的大理石地板上。然后艾瑞克用肩膀推开门，走进黑夜里。初春的晚风还很强很冷，行人的呼吸在空气中形成旋转的白雾。谈话声、欢笑声、酒杯碰撞声全部被关在了门后。一盏孤单的路灯播撒着淡橙色的光。

一个流浪汉靠在路灯下，瞥着他们。他穿得破破烂烂，身上挂着很多亮晶晶的古怪小玩意，有一双醉醺醺的灰眼睛，脸的其余部位则都被浓密的胡子遮住了。

艾瑞克低下头想检察查尔斯的状况，却一下撞上了那双孩子似的蓝眼睛。他看起来好像完全醒了，眼睛像湖水，面颊如同盛珠宝的天鹅绒。

“冷吗？”

“你没给我打电话。”查尔斯突然说。他的鼻尖冻得有点发红，使他看起来显得很委屈。

艾瑞克把自己的大衣脱下来，给他披上。查尔斯靠在昏暗小巷的墙上，看着艾瑞克帮他系上扣子。

“说话，艾瑞克。你生气了吗？”

艾瑞克修长的手指在风里微微泛红，指关节上还有刚刚打阿扎时弄出的血痕，他细致、迅速地帮他系着扣子，但是一言不发。

“你不能生气。有权利生气的人是我。”

艾瑞克稍微抬了一下眼睛，浓密上翘的睫毛颤了颤，依旧沉默着。

"艾瑞克!"

查尔斯向前扑了一下，手肘顶到了艾瑞克的腹部，把他一下推到了另一边的墙壁上。艾瑞克听见自己的后脑勺咚地撞了上去。查尔斯皱着眉，但是眼睛很温柔。

“对不起，我弄痛你了。”

“不，不，我没事。”艾瑞克握住他的手，放在心脏的位置，垂着眼睛，“没事的。”

“对不起，我不该吻阿…阿扎……”

“阿扎泽尔。”

“对。我不该吻他。”

“没事，你喝醉了。是他不好。”

“我没有那么醉。别生气。我知道你生气了。”查尔斯嘟囔道。

艾瑞克有一瞬间的走神。那个刚刚还靠在路灯下的流浪汉现在不知怎的出现在了他们身侧，离他们只有几英尺。他本能地警惕起来。可是查尔斯趴在他身上，又开口了。

“我没有那么醉。我听见了。”他好像笑了笑。

“听见什么？”

“听见你说那句话。”

“哪一句？”

“你跟阿扎说，你说，‘他是我的男朋友’。”查尔斯深深吸了一口气，“我听见了。你说了，是不是？他是，我的，男朋友。”

艾瑞克久久地盯着他。多奇怪，他身处寒风中，却觉得浑身洋溢着温暖，仿佛火焰在心脏中燃烧着似的。查尔斯戴着他的围巾，穿着他的大衣，认真地盯着他。一切别的东西都消失了，没了，死了，被浪花卷走了，只有与他紧紧相贴的男人是真实存在的。黑暗被劈裂了。结束了。

他那悬而未决的心没有放下，但是却被无可阻挡的迷恋之情冲击得只能奔向一个方向——查尔斯的方向。他没有选择。艾瑞克深深地看着他，睫毛颤抖着，虔诚地低下头，觉得自己在冲向悬崖。死路一条。他输了。但是这又有什么关系呢？一切都可以被放弃。世界上没什么能阻止这个即将发生的吻。

**咔哒。**

艾瑞克全身的血液都从心脏中涌出来了。他下意识地拥住了查尔斯，觉出自己的手被反握住。然后他听见查尔斯的声音。冷静的，稳定的。

“艾瑞克。”教授耳语，“深呼吸。”

那流浪汉举着一把枪，抵着查尔斯的后脑勺。他的拇指扳了一下。枪发出第二声咔哒。第一声是保险打开，第二声是击锤在响。

**“钱包和手表。”他有浓重的东区口音，“不然我崩了他的头。“**


	6. Chapter 6

艾瑞克·兰谢尔摔到地上，光裸的身体被粗糙的水泥地面划伤，不受控制地痉挛了一下。他年纪很小，刚刚进入青春期，几乎是个孩子，嘴唇流着血，略长的头发垂到额前，眼里含着泪，但没有落下来。

塞巴斯蒂安·肖身上带着浓重的杜松子酒味，鼻头发红，咧嘴笑了，露出烟鬼的牙齿。

“乖乖，小艾瑞克。比你妈妈可口多了。”

艾瑞克试图站起身，但是立刻又挨了一耳光，被猛推了一把。肖知道自己已经完全掌控了局面，羞辱的力量有时比枪对着脑门更强大。男孩的脸涨得通红，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨。他忍得很努力，可最后还是发出了一声啜泣。

肖把手放在他的肩上，抚摸他。这已经不是第一次了。但是每一次，每一次艾瑞克都反抗得很厉害，好像只要他持续地尝试，就有可能逃脱。当然，这是孩子气的异想天开。他剧烈地挣扎起来。上个月，他拼命咬住了肖的手臂，于是肖揍断了他的肋骨。肖并不着急。他褪下皮带，在手里掂量了一下。每次都是如此，他必须把艾瑞克完全制服，直到他全无气力，口鼻流血，几乎失去意识，肖才能达到他的目的。这是一场盛宴。

“如果你听话，我们彼此都能省不少力气呢，艾瑞克。把裤子脱了。”

男孩一动不动。眼里有绿色的火焰在燃烧，含着再明确不过的仇恨。他又一次试图站起来。肖懒洋洋地挥舞了一下皮带，看着艾瑞克白皙的皮肤上出现一道明艳的伤痕。肖身高六英尺二英寸，有拳击手的气力。一个孩子无论如何也伤不到他。

“跪下。”

肖卡其色的裤子滑到地上。可是艾瑞克呲起牙齿，像发怒的狼。于是肖有条不紊地朝他的脸上揍了几拳，他的脑袋磕在坚硬的地板上，睫毛颤了颤，眼神有一瞬间的茫然。肖叹了口气，知道他不会学乖。他又扇了他几耳光，看着他薄薄的嘴唇边流下一小溜鲜血。

差不多了。肖想。这就像训练马匹一样。他制服了烈马，现在可以享受成果了。

那碍事的女人在这时闯了车库。

她那犹太式的面孔消瘦平淡，深色直发在脑后挽成一个无聊的髻，穿着朴素的黑色连衣裙。看到这一切，她足足愣了两秒钟，绿眼睛惊恐地睁大了。

“艾瑞克，”她的声音打着哆嗦，“上帝！艾瑞克！”

男孩用那如出一辙的绿眼睛回望她。

“妈妈……”他说。

肖朝地上啐了一口。那女人扑上来，试图把他从艾瑞克身上扯下来。

“你怎么能！塞巴斯蒂安——你怎么能！”她流着泪，抓得越来越紧，“你说好了不碰他！你答应过我了！”

“该死，别吵。”他轻而易举地把她打开了，“滚出去。”

“别动艾瑞克——”

“闭上嘴！”肖咆哮道。

她扇了肖一耳光。

艾瑞克觉得自己全身的血液都冻住了。他强忍着剧痛爬了起来，下意识地想把妈妈护在身后。太晚了。塞巴斯蒂安·肖摸了摸自己的面颊，露出一个狰狞的微笑，如此邪恶，足以让人窥见地狱。

“你打我？”他耳语。

**“不。”**

一切都变慢了。是肾上腺素的缘故。像电影中的慢镜头动作。肖掏出他的点二二手枪，银色，小巧，威力很弱。他可能也没想到自己会杀了她，他没想到自己打得那么准。

女人只发出了一声轻轻的惊叫。

艾瑞克一直含在眼眶里的泪水终于流了下来。恐惧、羞耻和狂怒让他几乎喘不上气，他伏在母亲身边，她平直的黑色长发铺在粗粝的水泥地面上，绿眼睛望向一边，瞳孔散得很大。当他握住她的手时，一滴眼泪从她的左眼流了下来。

不知道出于什么原因，肖没有杀掉唯一的目击证人艾瑞克。他看了他一会儿，把吸了一半的烟扔到地上，就转身离开了。

两个星期后，艾瑞克到警局指认出了肖。一个月后，他被送到了收容所。没有人给他安排室友，因为他阴郁、暴躁，会在半夜哭泣着醒来。他不停地更换寄养家庭，但是没有中断读书。他的暴虐让所有人都害怕他。他们恐惧的眼神经常在他的噩梦里出现。从十三岁那年起，他再也没有睡过一次完整的好觉，直到上星期查尔斯·泽维尔出现在他的生命里，直到他睡在他身旁。

***

一把枪正抵在查尔斯的后脑勺上。

“钱包和手表。”那流浪汉又重复了一遍。

查尔斯的酒已经完全醒了。他利落地脱下自己的手表。比起自己有可能开花的脑袋，他其实更担心艾瑞克。他们还保持着刚刚的姿势，紧紧贴在一起，他听见艾瑞克正深深地吸气。

“听着，我们立刻就给你。好吗？”查尔斯说，“你可以把枪收起来。我们不会惹麻烦的。”

流浪汉接过查尔斯的手表。他的枪没动。

“你的，那个高个儿的。”

“艾瑞克，看着我。”

他们对视了一会儿。世界陷入黑暗，只剩下查尔斯的蓝眼睛还在发亮。这视线的连接是如此脆弱，仿佛风中的蜡烛。艾瑞克颤抖着、贪婪地盯着他，知道自己只要一移开目光，就会重新坠入深渊。

查尔斯抓起他的左手，把手腕上的表摘下来，动作迅速又温柔。接着又去摸他的大衣，然后意识到艾瑞克的外套正穿在自己身上呢。他从口袋里摸出钱夹，打开，把里面的纸币全掏出来。在做这所有的动作时，他看都没看那把枪一眼，他们一直保持着对视。

“给你，这些够吗？我们总共只有这些了。”

流浪汉把钱和表接过去。

“项链。我还要他脖子上那个吊坠。”

查尔斯瞥了一眼，看见艾瑞克脖子上有个精致的银质小十字架。他伸手去解，被艾瑞克按住了。

“艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克的呼吸一点点变得急促。查尔斯不得不腾出一只手来按住他的肩膀。

“艾瑞克，看着我。”

“那是我母亲的吊坠……”

查尔斯怔了一下。

 **“** 快点！ **”** 流浪汉咆哮道。他的眼神里透着疯狂。艾瑞克看着他，用残存的一点理智意识到他真的有可能开枪。

“就拿着那些钱走吧。”

查尔斯说完，就觉得自己的后脑勺被狠狠地攮了一下，冰冷的枪口死死贴着他的头皮。他发出一声痛呼，觉出艾瑞克轻轻颤抖了一下。

**够了。**

“如果你想要，就应该来找我拿。”

艾瑞克嘶哑地说。他移开目光，用冰冷的灰绿色眼睛盯住了流浪汉，攥紧双拳。如愿以偿的，枪口转移了。歹徒往前迈了一步，用枪瞄着艾瑞克的太阳穴。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯抓着他的领子，“艾瑞克，冷静一点。艾——”

艾瑞克把怀里的人猛地向外一推，让查尔斯跌出射程之外。总是如此。所有恐惧和痛苦在艾瑞克这里最终都会变成暴戾可怖、无法抑制的愤怒。他是个怪物，从一开始就是。他不在乎自己可能脑门中弹，也不在乎查尔斯在喊他的名字。他盯着枪口，觉得自己回到了十三岁的那个傍晚，无助、痛苦、 **渴望复仇** 。泪水从他眼里流出来。

枪声响起的一瞬间，查尔斯·泽维尔闭上眼睛。接着他听见呻吟，惨叫，还有拳头击打皮肉的动静。他颤抖着又把眼睛睁开，看见艾瑞克像一只真正的猛兽似的扑在劫匪身上。枪飞了出去，血洇在肮脏、满是积水的地面上。他从没见过这样可怕的场景。一个人类发疯似的想要致另一个人类于死地。艾瑞克不是在反击，他的动作流畅、优雅、疯狂，他的指关节和流浪汉的脸都已经血肉模糊，他想杀了他。

“艾瑞克！艾瑞克！停下！”

那颗子弹打偏了，但是没有特别偏。查尔斯凑近过去，看见艾瑞克衬衫袖子几乎被血浸成了黑色，他中弹了，但这没影响他继续施暴。他的动作停顿了一下，扭了一下头。当看见他的眼睛时，查尔斯觉出一阵心碎，可他没有瑟缩。

“艾瑞克。已经没事了……看着我。”

他们又一次长久地对视。街上终于传来jing笛声。风里满是泥土和鲜血的腥味。

“你知道没事了，对吗？”查尔斯低声说，近乎耳语。

艾瑞克抓着流浪汉领口的手指松动了，急促地呼吸着，好像才发现自己手上有那么多血。他眼睛里的火焰熄灭，取而代之的是茫然的忧伤。他坐到地上，启开薄唇。

“上帝，查尔斯……”他的声音恢复了正常，喑哑微弱，“我是个怪物……”

是啊。查尔斯想，看着躺在地上、不省人事的流浪汉。你确实是个怪物。他全身都在发抖，一开始他以为这是因为对暴力的恐惧，但后来他才发现这种颤栗来自于彻骨的后怕。他跪了下来，注视着艾瑞克。

“我不在乎你是不是怪物。”他说，比以往任何时候都严肃，“但是以后别做这样的事了，好吗？不要在别人拿枪指着你的时候猛扑上去，艾瑞克。我不许允许你这样做。”

“我…我不能……”

jing笛声越来越响。强光手电筒把小巷照得一片惨白。艾瑞克·兰谢尔的瞳孔在遇到光时猛地收缩，好像阳光下的猫。一滴眼泪从他发红的眼眶中落了下来，滑过沾染血痕的面颊。查尔斯来不及反应，在他泪水涌出的一瞬间就扑上去拥住了他，把脸贴在他的肩膀上，像在安抚受惊吓的孩子。他深深地吸气。艾瑞克·兰谢尔闻起来很好。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending yaaayy

艾瑞克·兰谢尔坐在高脚的工作椅上，食指和中指之间夹着一根还在燃烧的香烟。他的脸有一半笼在阴影里，褶皱深刻的漂亮眼睛像往常一样锐利逼人，透过巨大的落地窗凝望着午夜的城市。很多燃尽的烟蒂散落在他脚下。过了不知多久，他觉出有人走到他身边，把温暖的手搭在他肩上，摩挲着他后颈的肌肤。

查尔斯·泽维尔闻起来像有人原木里浇灌了阳光和蜂蜜。

艾瑞克含着香烟的海绵滤嘴，侧了侧头，让自己的面颊轻轻贴住那只手。他刚刚跟艾玛通完电话，思绪扰乱着他的大脑，像生刺的蔷薇花在太阳穴绽放。不过当查尔斯的手在他后脑勺抚摸的时候，绝望和疼痛就褪去了。查尔斯有一双治愈之手。像真正的天使。

“怎么了？”他问。

艾瑞克没有回答。他伸手拉住查尔斯。查尔斯有少年似的手腕，匀称而光滑。子弹只是擦伤了艾瑞克的小臂，留下了一个大约三针的口子，可是查尔斯急忙托住他的胳膊，没让他用力，自己凑了过来。他们坐在一起。

“决策团要求我停职一个月。”

他们凑的很近，他呼吸着他的呼吸，肩膀碰着他的肩膀，嘴唇碰着他的鼻尖。

“那你可以休息一阵子了，是不是？”查尔斯微笑了一下，认真地看着他，“你应该和我谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“疼痛的时候你会想什么？”

“我会想你，查尔斯。”

“是吗？”

“是的。我想离你近一点，再近一点。然后…再近一点。”

他嗅着他，然后吻着他，鸟啄式的吻，接着，抬起他轮廓精巧的下颌，舌头扫过牙齿。查尔斯对这种突如其来的吻毫无招架之力。他起先微微推着他的胸口，但很快，推拒变成了触摸。

“艾瑞克，等——”

后面的话他没能说得出来。他猛烈地回应他，像初次行事般激动而笨拙。艾瑞克是一种毒药。三秒钟后，查尔斯就将刚刚设想的治疗方法抛之脑后。他见过很多患心理障碍的病人，比大多数人一辈子能见的都多。他了解承受苦痛的灵魂。所有人都会在最绝望的时候本能地趋向于光和焰火。他吻着艾瑞克，嗅着他的呼吸，一种心灵的震颤传遍全身。查尔斯想，我是他的光，他的焰火。他觉出自己的裤子滑落下去，艾瑞克的手指抚摸着他的阴茎，然后他跪下去。

“艾瑞克……”

艾瑞克温暖的舌头绕着他的前端，查尔斯吸了口气，手指颤抖着纠结进艾瑞克短短的头发里。几秒钟后他发现他在发抖，然后他呛住了，泪水从绿眼睛中涌出来。查尔斯不自觉地挺动胯部，等艾瑞克的泪水蘸湿他的指尖时，快感凭空消失了。“上帝。”他从椅子上下来，没去管自己完全勃起的阴茎，俯身和他面对面跪着，把他揽在怀里，“艾瑞克，我在这儿。”

“肖会…强迫我这么做。”过了很久很久，艾瑞克喑哑地开口说。他说话时吹出一小股暧昧的气流，滑过查尔斯耳边。查尔斯不知道肖是谁，但他紧紧搂住了他，吻着他的面颊，他的泪水又咸又凉。

“有时候，我觉得我只配这么做，查尔斯。”他说，“跪在那儿……”

“你想和我谈谈吗？关于肖？”

又是长长的沉默。艾瑞克平静下来。他的面容恢复了冷峻，泪水也在面颊上蒸发。他说地上太冷了，把查尔斯拉了起来，然后给自己点了一根烟。倾诉的窗口稍纵即逝。查尔斯有点紧张看着他，担心他再不会开口。但是他把烟夹在手指间，最后还是说话了。

“他侵犯我。”他说，“最后杀了我的母亲。”

艾瑞克的咽部发痛，嘴里还留着查尔斯的味道。他觉出查尔斯从后面揽住了自己的腰，就温柔地用手覆上他的手。

他记得肖。他眼睛的颜色，嘴唇的形状，他的声音，他的气味……他控制不住地回忆他。但是奇怪的是，艾瑞克反而几乎不记得母亲的模样，只知道她有一双绿眼睛。他就像阴生的植物，对黑暗的印象最为深刻。他想倾诉，但是喉咙发紧。他回了回头，对上查尔斯期待的、湿润的眼睛。他的心脏狂跳起来。

“如果你没准备好，可以不用讲。”查尔斯的声音温柔得像月光下的水，“只要你准备好了，我随时都在这，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克张了张嘴，又闭上了。世界上有一百万种蓝，没有一种比得上查尔斯眼睛的色彩。

“你一直在吗？”

“我一直在。即使你转身逃跑，我也有办法捉住你。”他突然凑近他的耳朵，神秘地、孩子气地说，“你知道，我会读心。”

*

艾瑞克那天晚上没有做噩梦。接下来的那晚上也没有，再接下来，再接下来的夜晚，他都没有流着泪从梦里惊醒。如果世界上真的存在魔法这种东西，那它一定栖身于查尔斯·泽维尔的眼睛里。只要望着他，他就没有恐惧，丢弃疼痛，不见黑暗。

一个星期以后，当查尔斯真的再找不出可以换洗的衣服，提议把自己的行李搬过来一些时，艾瑞克才意识到他们俩基本上算是同居了。他对这个事实表现出一点抗拒性的惊恐。——自打十三岁以后，他连室友都没有过，更别说和爱人亲密地住在一起。

“那你仔细考虑一下吧。”查尔斯轻快地说，“正好今晚学校办派对，我要留到很晚，夜里就直接回自己家了。”

艾瑞克点点头，表情相当冷静。结果下午六点的时候，查尔斯收到了今天艾瑞克发来的第四十五条消息。这不稀奇。工作狂兰谢尔停职在家，唯一能想到的事情就是短信骚扰自己的男友。

-E：你出发了吗？

-C：马上就出发了。记得吃饭。

-E：吃什么？

-C：冰箱里有速冻食材。我上次教过你怎么煮了。

-C：艾瑞克，不准叫披萨。

过了五分钟，艾瑞克回了一张与速冻意面的自拍。他看起来不是很开心。查尔斯对着手机笑了。

人文学院的派对能比隔壁物理天文化学系要稍微活泼一点，但瑞雯还是戏称他们为“学院派儿童风”。查尔斯靠在吧台和汉克一起喝了一瓶啤酒，看着一群年轻的学生在派对开始半个小时就奇迹般把自己灌得烂醉，已经有人站在桌子上开始跳舞了。

“啊，我想起了我那么大的时候，”查尔斯说，“泽维尔，派对王子。”

“好了，先生们，”瑞雯突然挤了过来，她手里提着一大瓶杜松子酒，和一大瓶龙舌兰，把它们狠狠放在吧台上，“想重振雄风吗，泽维尔先生？——拿杯子过来！”

艾瑞克躺在床上，凝视天花板。如果有人此时偷偷窥视他，很可能会觉得他是在玩一种叫作“假扮尸体”的游戏。过了大概一刻钟，他活动了一下，伸手拿过手机，把屏幕按亮，发出一声无声的尖叫。

查尔斯已经一个半小时没回他的消息了。

他乖乖地处理了速冻意面，并且把它吃了下去。他还给查尔斯发了一张和意面空盘子合影的照片，但是查尔斯再也没有回复。艾瑞克伸出两只手指，把照片里自己的脸放大，仔细端详着。笑得太像鲨鱼了。他客观地在心里评价道。不过总体很帅。

查尔斯在舞池里优雅地转圈。他是小步舞曲之王。配着任何一首三拍的曲子，他都能跳得像个真正的王子一样美。他的舞伴此时是瑞雯。她倚在哥哥怀里咯咯笑着。

“你喝醉了！”查尔斯说。

“你也喝醉了。”瑞雯滑过小半个舞池，“你跳得真好！”

“我知道。”

查尔斯转了一个圈，瑞雯的金发扬起来，在空中画了一个金光闪闪的弧。

“嘿，查尔斯。”她突然说，“我可能是喝多了。不过我突然觉得汉克真性感。如果他来邀请我跳舞，我一定吻他。”

查尔斯抑制不住大笑的冲动。

“你等着。”

他左手挽着瑞雯的手，气派十足地一点点朝舞池边缘挪动，他的鬈发向后拢着，一路跳到了呆呆站着的汉克身边。汉克楞了一下，看着查尔斯行了个贵族式的礼，然后绅士风度十足地把瑞雯往外一推。

“查尔斯！”瑞雯半是期待半是惊恐地喊了一声。下一秒钟，她就跌进了汉克怀里。汉克一瞬间就涨红了脸，脑袋几乎像盏交通灯。

“哦，好吧。”瑞雯笑着在他怀里站直，“那么请我跳支舞，汉克。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔瞪着电脑屏幕。他在一小时内查了二十七次邮箱，把艾玛发来的工作报告读了五遍，纠出了十三处错误，并写了一封措辞严厉的邮件给她一一指了出来，看了三遍阿扎泽尔发来的猫咪搞笑视频，回了一个“无聊”，然后瞥了一眼表。

现在是晚上十一点半。

平时，查尔斯总会要求他十二点之前就到床上躺着。他把他的生物钟照顾得太好，以至于艾瑞克现在居然有点犯困。他抓过手机，看着空荡荡的对话框。

-E：我困了，查尔斯。

他往后一仰，靠在椅背上，仔细感受了一下，终于觉出自己的胳膊有点刺痛。那是上周子弹的擦伤，基本好得差不多了。

-E：我的胳膊痛。扑热息痛放在哪里了？

艾瑞克仔细端详了一下自己发的消息，判定它显得太黏人又可悲，于是想撤回，结果发现撤回的期限已经过去了。他愤怒地锤了一把电脑桌，真的把自己的胳膊震痛了。

“F**K。”他说。

“你好，我是莫利亚。”

棕发的女孩朝查尔斯伸出一只手。查尔斯刚刚又被瑞雯灌了一大杯龙舌兰，现在看东西有点重影，以至于一度以为眼前的姑娘有三只眼睛。

“你…你好，查尔斯·泽维尔。”

“我读过你的不少论文。”莫利亚眼睛发光，“你真是——太——了不起了！”

他会不会出什么事了？

一瞬间，种种可怕的画面从艾瑞克想象力极丰富的大脑里闪了出来。他吓坏了，有几秒钟甚至忘了呼吸。他从床上坐起来，又看了看手机。

天呐。艾瑞克想，我得去找他。

查尔斯喝了两杯柠檬水，稍微清醒了一点。现在他看出来了，莫利亚只有两只眼睛，而且长得相当好看，棕发，棕眼睛，甜美得像巧克力。

我还是更喜欢绿眼睛。他没头没脑地想。

“我能，”莫利亚说，她的脸莫名其妙地红了，“我是说，我刚刚看见你在舞池里，真是……我想…我能，能邀你去跳支舞吗？”

查尔斯吓了一跳，接着他猛地想起来了什么事。

“哦，可以。不过你得等等……”他找出了自己的手机，“我得看看我家里那…”

“家里那位？女朋友？”

“什么？不，不……”

“哦。”莫利亚甜甜一笑。

查尔斯打了个哈欠，把有点凌乱的鬈发拢到脑后，解开锁屏，然后怔住了。莫利亚看见他的眉毛皱了起来。

“出了什么事吗？”

“呃……”查尔斯飞快地回着短信，“有一点……”

-C：艾瑞克，扑热息痛在主卧室床头柜的第二个抽屉里。

-C：你在吗？如果还痛的话，告诉我。

-C：这个点你应该睡觉了。

他没想到自己会这么担心。他知道艾瑞克的胳膊已经差不多好了（他的痊愈力真是惊人，去换药时护士都啧啧称奇），但他还是觉得担忧，艾瑞克可能生病的念头比把他刚刚喝的烈酒还让人难受。

“跳舞吗，泽维尔教授？”莫利亚又发出了一次邀请。

查尔斯想了想，他是个十足的绅士，不忍心拒绝女士的邀请，于是便朝她伸出一只手。她身上有股女孩的香水味，笑起来时露出贝壳似的牙齿，让人看着心情愉悦。她跳得也非常好。

“你和我想象得一点都不一样。”他们的距离拉近时，莫利亚说。

“是吗？”

“我以为你会是个老学究。”莫利亚说，“但事实上你很迷人。——一定有人经常这么夸你吧。”

“哦，不是我自吹自擂，”查尔斯咧嘴笑了，“就在最近还有人管我叫‘天使’呢。”

“他形容得真确切。”

他们拉远，又再一起互相贴近。莫利亚的头发扫到了他肩上。她望着他，表情像是喝多了龙舌兰，他能看清她嘴唇上的纹路。——他们离得有点太近了。

当莫利亚真的看起来想要吻上来的时候，查尔斯吓得六神无主。他绞尽脑汁思索着一个能把她尽快推开又不让她在光滑的舞池上跌倒的办法，以至于自己失去了平衡。结果下一秒，他就被稳稳当当地接住了。

“哦！”他说，“哦，天哪，谢谢——”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔扬起平直的长眉盯着他。然后他又抬头看了一眼莫利亚。他绿色的眼睛在舞池的霓虹灯下呈现出奇异的灰紫色，眼神可以吓哭一整个年级的小孩。莫利亚本能地后退两步。

“哦，抱歉！”她看看他俩，脸涨红了，“抱歉，教授！我不知道——”

“没事，莫利亚！”查尔斯说。但她已经转身跑走了，仿佛身后有野狼追赶似的。

“为什么你每次来酒吧都要把什么人吓坏呢？”查尔斯扭过头来。

“那为什么你每次都在和什么人接吻呢？”

查尔斯笑了。他回过身子。他们一整天没见，他居然很想他。

“我们没接吻。——但是，你来做什么？”

“来帮你出柜。”

艾瑞克低头吻了他一下。他只想做一个轻轻的吻，没想到查尔斯捧住了他的脸，把吻加深。他尝起来真好。他能觉出四周的目光一瞬间全打在他俩身上，但他毫不在意。

“你没回我短信。”艾瑞克最后咬了一口查尔斯的上唇，说。

“对不起，是我的错。你怎么样？”

“看见你就好多了。”

“我要补偿你。”

“陪我跳舞吧。我刚刚看见你跳得美极了。”

他们滑进舞池。这是一首圆舞曲。

“你会华尔兹，”查尔斯笑了起来。

艾瑞克没应答。他们的胯紧紧贴在一起，腰肢后仰，当艾瑞克稳稳搂住他的腰时，查尔斯觉得自己耳朵尖一阵发烫。灯光、玻璃杯和人影在他们旋转时都变成了模糊的光影，好像一切都消失了，只有他们的对视是真实存在的。暴风雨中唯一稳定的桅杆。他们离得很近。查尔斯的呼吸里有龙舌兰味。艾瑞克觉得自己就是这样醉倒的。半小时前在公寓里的孤独和担忧使怀里的男人显得格外梦幻。

“有时候，我担心，”艾瑞克轻轻说，“哪天早上醒来，发现你生出翅膀飞走了。”

“你有诗人的想象力，艾瑞克。”查尔斯憋着笑，“别管你的公司了。去写诗吧。”

如果他是诗人，将会用什么样的词语描述他的爱人呢？他那美丽的蓝眼睛，美丽的唇瓣，美丽的鬈发，美丽的手腕，美丽的笑容。他描述不出来。哪个诗人能作出像查尔斯·泽维尔一样美的诗呢？艾瑞克突然觉出一阵难以承受的情感注入他的心脏，像一股走错了路的血液。

“查尔斯……查尔斯。”

“嗯？”

“搬来和我一起住吧。”他眨着眼，睫毛在面颊上投出漂亮的影子，“我想要你在我身边。”

查尔斯没回答。他的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇挂着神秘的笑。下一秒钟，他们就不再跟着音乐跳舞了，查尔斯搂住了他的脖颈，吻了吻他的薄唇。

他答应了。

I want you by my side.


End file.
